Shelter
(exterior) (interior) |footer = Plunger Room of Death }} The shelter is an unmarked location in the Capital Wasteland. Location The shelter is a small, unmarked area on the Pip-Boy 3000 world map, but the door appears on the Pip-Boy's local map. It is located south of the Chryslus Building, and east of Farragut West Metro station. The entrance is a door underneath an intact bridge. If you start at the entrance to the Chryslus Building, head south to the second semi-intact road, which should have concrete dividers in the middle. Coming from Farragut West Metro station, head around north-northwest up the slope to the first road, and follow that road east. If you wind up seeing an intact bridge with two statues of three Valkyrie-like winged-women, you're on the road to the north and it's safest with followers to backtrack west to get to the next road to the south. There's a blue and yellow truck in the east bound lanes with 3 ammunition boxes. The door to the shelter is under the north side of the bridge just past the truck. You may see a fire ahead on the road, this is a burning pile of tires at a small fortified super mutant camp. Approaching the super mutant camp may trigger an Enclave Vertibird drop off after The Waters of Life quest, 2 Enclave soldiers and a sentry bot are usually dropped off on top of the bridge. Layout Interior Just inside the entrance is a unique arrangement of items in the shape of a tower with a chessboard as a base, a small burned book supported by pencils with a coffee mug, an upside down Nuka-Cola and a tin can balanced above it. Touching this arrangement will topple it. Further inside the shelter is a feral ghoul and what appears to be the remains of a lab. Medical supplies are stuck into the face of a damaged garden gnome to form an effigy of the Statue of Liberty, and a trail of plungers go from the floor, up the wall, and onto part of the ceiling, accompanied by bloody handprints. The skeleton of the would-be wall-crawler lies on the floor under the last plunger on the ceiling. A nearby mannequin brandishes more plungers and even wears one as a hat. There are about 50 plungers in the room, including one on the ceiling, which when shot oddly falls over upwards onto the ceiling. This would appear to be because there is an invisible barrier where that plunger is, and the roof has no collision. Thus, the plunger falls on the invisible barrier, and just appears to fall on the ceiling because of perspective. There is a man of plungers on the gurney with a metal helmet for a head and a knife in his crotch. The damaged garden gnome on the desk has a stimpak in his arm, is wearing tortiseshell glasses and has at least 6 Med-X syringes stabbed into his eyes. He is also carrying a dose of jet. Between the doorway and the filing cabinets are two IV stands, each containing a blood pack. Exterior There is a small Talon Company outpost situated to the west around an abandoned truck and usually is comprised of a single Talon merc and a level dependent robot escort. There is also a super mutant camp to the east and an Enclave drop off point on the bridge. Notable loot * 1 mini nuke in the small camp to the east. * 49 plungers in the "Plunger Room of Death." Notes * The stimpak is being "held" by the oversized garden gnome. * The "Statue of Liberty" damaged garden gnome has Med-X sticking out of his eyes and ears. * There is a large head of a statue accompanied by an American flag near the entrance of the shelter. * Based on available evidence within the shelter and elsewhere, it was a Civil Defense Administration shelter specially intended for use by the National Catastrophe Relief Auxiliary as a first aid post in wartime. Appearances This shelter appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery ShelterWallClimb.jpg|Bloody hand prints and plunger wall climb ShelterStatue.jpg|Statue at shelter entrance NeedledGnome.jpg|Needled gnome Category:Fallout 3 unmarked locations de:Luftschutzkeller ru:Укрытие (Fallout 3) uk:Укриття zh:庇护所